1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage technology between a logical circuit designing tool and a transmission line circuit analysis tool and, in particular a logical circuit designing device, a logical circuit designing method, a storage medium and a program for feeding back a logical circuit modified using a transmission line circuit analysis tool to a logical design tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, a variety of digital technologies, such as the design technology and production technology of LSIs, have remarkably advanced. For example, very high-performance CPUs have been integrated in one chip. The storage capacity of a semi-conductor memory has also remarkably increased. Thus, digital technologies have rapidly advanced in a variety of aspects.
For example, a variety of software technologies, such as the software technology of man-machine interface, have also advanced.
Thanks to the progress of such digital and software technologies, for example, a CAD apparatus using a computer, such as EWS (engineering workstation), has been used in a design field, such as an electrical circuit designing and the like.
In a conventional logical circuit design, a logical circuit is first generated using a tool for making logical circuits, a transmission line circuit is further generated by manual input work based on the logical circuit in order to verify this logical circuit.
Although the transmission line circuit used to verify the logical circuit is modified to reflect the verification result, this modification result must also be reflected on the logical circuit by manual input work.
However, when a transmission line circuit is generated from a logical circuit generated using a tool for making logical circuits, in most cases, only both output and input can be distinguished and the transmission line circuit must be edited by an editor. For that reason, the generation of the transmission line circuit requires much labor and the reliability is reduced.
The present invention is made in view of the problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a logical circuit designing device, a logical circuit designing method, a storage medium and a program for automating work manually done and implementing both the reduction of labor and the improvement of data reliability.
The logical circuit designing device of the present invention comprises a logical circuit storage unit, a transmission line circuit generation unit, a transmission line circuit storage unit, a transmission line circuit editing unit and a logical circuit modification unit.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the logical circuit storage unit stores a logical circuit. The transmission line circuit generation unit generates a transmission line circuit based on the logical circuit stored in the logical circuit storage unit. The transmission line circuit storage unit stores the transmission line circuit generated by the transmission line circuit generation unit.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the logical circuit storage unit stores a logical circuit. The transmission line circuit storage unit stores a transmission line circuit corresponding to the logical circuit stored in the logical circuit storage unit. The transmission line circuit editing unit edits the transmission line circuit stored in the transmission line circuit storage unit. The logical circuit modification unit modifies the corresponding logical circuit based on the transmission line circuit edited by the transmission line circuit editing unit.
In the third aspect of the present invention, the logical circuit storage unit stores a logical circuit. The transmission line circuit generation unit generates a transmission line circuit based on the logical circuit stored in the logical circuit storage unit. The transmission line circuit storage unit stores the transmission line circuit generated by the transmission line circuit generation unit. The transmission line circuit editing unit edits the transmission line circuit stored in the transmission line circuit storage unit. The logical circuit modification unit modifies the corresponding logical circuit based on the transmission line circuit edited by the transmission line circuit editing unit.